Cause and Effect
by MegaAwesomeWonderFantastical
Summary: Kyle's life is already bad enough-- He's a 16-year-old gay jew, and the person that he wants acts like a Super-Nazi. Then he is invited to Wendy's party, which will have drugs and alcohol, and most importantly...... Cartman. CartmanKyle, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Eric Cartman was quietly asleep on his desk when he was awoken by a pencil being stabbed into his side, followed by a "Wake up, fatass!" whispered at him.

"Kyle, you stupid jew!" He whispered back.

"Hey, you're lucky I fucking woke you up! The teacher looks pissed at you!" Kyle argued. The 16-year-olds glared at each other for a few seconds, then turned their attention to the teacher. No one noticed that after every conversation he had with Cartman, he blushed. This time was no different. He glanced back at his friend quickly, and luckily it was not detected. Stan, however, saw that Kyle wasn't really paying attention to whatever the hell the teacher was saying.

"Kyle? You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…. Just thinking about shit…" Kyle responded. Then the bell rang. Kyle rushed out of the room and dashed to his locker. He gathered his things, for the just finished class had been 6th period. He attempted to sit alone, but Cartman just had to sit next to him.

"What's up, kike?" Cartman asked rudely.

"Shut the hell up, Cartman! Stop using the fucking 'K-word'! Its fucking racist!" Kyle hissed, trying not to shout. Cartman simply pretended to not hear Kyle.

"What was that? I think you were choking on a tampon, jew." The heavy-set boy said calmly, irritating the red-head even more.

"FUCK OFF, CARTMAN!" He spat. Surprisingly, it went unheard.

"Get the sand out of your vagina, Kyle!" Cartman said, putting his hands up in a false 'I surrender' motion. Kyle turned away, mumbling about things, when a small envelope fell into his lap. He turned around and saw Wendy, Stan's girlfriend.

"Kyle, you're invited to my party! My parents are out of town, so anything goes! Oh, and you're invited, too, Cartman…" Wendy said with an obviously fake smile. Before Kyle could say anything, Wendy was talking to Stan again.

"Hey, jew, looks like its party time tomorrow!" Cartman exclaimed. "Of course, you can't drink anything without throwing up. Alcohol sensitive pussy…."

"Hey, shut the fuck up, fatass! Ok, at this party, I'll drink…. 3 shots of whiskey."

"Hah! 3? Well, if that's all you can do without dying, I guess that's what you'll do."

"You're on, fat fuck." Kyle retorted. The bus stopped at where Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Cartman always got off. They exited, all of them anxious for the party. All, that is, except for Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2

_My Dear Readers, _

Hey, it's me. Forgot the disclaimer in chapter one, so I'll do that here. I do not own South Park or any of its characters. There, happy? Anyways, I'm ging to need at least 4 more reviews or this story may not be continued. Sorry for the long update wait. Oh, I also should warn you, there's underage drinking, use of drugs, and that kind of stuff in this chapterf.

-Tyler

Cartman glanced down at his watch, taking note of the time. It was 4:30, Wendy's party would start at 5. Normally he wouldn't have even considered going, but something caused him to want to. The walk to Wendy's hippie-whore-house would be about half an hour, so he set out into the Colorado snow.

Kyle had fallen asleep at about 3'o'clock, the effect of being bored while waiting for the party. He bolted upright at 4:50 and panicked, hating being late sometimes, then calmed down. He remembered that it was only to Wendy's house, so why should it matter if he was late? He walked outside, took a deep breath, the continued on to Wendy's.

By the time everyone had showed had, Wendy was high. This only further pushed Cartman's belief of her being a hippie. "Hey, kike," Cartman muttered to Kyle, "she's high!" He continued, laughing. Kyle simply glared at him.

"Stop calling me a kike, you fucking fatass!" He then decided to say.

"Jesus Christ, Kahl! Get the sand out of your vagina!"

"Oh, come on, that doesn't even make sense!" Then they noticed that Stan was listening to the argument.

"Dudes, stop fighting at my girlfriend's party." He reprimanded.

"Why does it matter? She's high, so people can do anything they want!" Cartman retorted. Kyle shrugged and walked off, not wanting to listen to Cartman and Stan bicker. He had barely glanced in the direction of the two when he saw Stan fall backwards, fainting. Kyle had though he'd simply drank too much but when he saw Cartman laughing maniacally, he knew it must have been planned.

"What the fuck did you do, you fat motherfucker?!" He shrieked at Cartman.

"I told him a secret, kike."

"I told you to stop using that word!"

"So why should I listen to you, faggot?"

"Because kike is an offensive word!"

"I should care?" Cartman had won with the remark, and Kyle stormed off to find Kenny, who would have something he could drink.

"Whoa, hey Kyle. Sorry, I'm kind shocked you're here at my little alcoholic beverage station." Kenny said, apparently trying to sound intelligent.

"I heard there's kosher whiskey. Got any of that?"

"Yeah, here. Careful with that, Kyle, I've seen how you handle alcohol." Kenny handed Kyle a bottle.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful. Thanks, Kenny." Kyle said, walking away and taking a swig from the bottle. It tasted all right, so he continued. He half remembered a bet with Cartman, but he didn't really care. Half the bottle was gone and he felt tingly. In the instant that he passed out, the sound of breaking glass rang in his ears, as did the shouts of Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick.

Criticism is always welcome, but if you flame, I don't really care. I'll update sooner this time. Remember, I need at least 4 more reviews!

_-Tyler_


End file.
